


Love's A Risk

by Arcticalexbb



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcticalexbb/pseuds/Arcticalexbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and his new girlfriend go out to meet his parents at a restaurant and Alex decides to get a little risky at the dinner table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's A Risk

It had nearly been two hours since we had gotten the phone call that Alex’s parents wanted to meet up for dinner that night and finally get to know the girl that had stolen Alex’s heart. We had been together for about 6 months now, but when you add living in New York to Alex’s crazy tour schedule, it was almost impossible to find the time to meet his parents.   
We had just gotten to Sheffield a day earlier for the Arctic Monkeys homecoming gig. I was so nervous to meet his parents, especially considering all the other girls he had brought home were models. I was nothing close of a model, at least I didn’t think so.   
“You almost ready love?” Alex whispered in my ear from behind, making me jump.  
“Al I’m just so nervous, am I wearing too much lipstick? Is my dress too tight? Should I curl my hair? What if they don’t li…”  
“Baby” Alex cut me off mid word. “You are perfect. They are going to love you.”  
“Al I don’t know…”  
“Come on love. You look absolutely stunning. Now we need to go or we are going to be late.”  
Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door before I could fiddle with anything else. Alex looked absolutely gorgeous. His hair was styled back into a quiff with just a few strands left out to give it a slightly messy look. He was wearing my favorite shirt, his triumph shirt with a black leather jacket over the top. He didn’t even have to try. He was perfect.  
When we arrived at the restaurant and Alex paid the cab driver, we stepped out into the cool air, hands intertwined.  
“Don’t be afraid love” Alex whispered into my ear, and at that moment I felt relaxed and safe.  
Alex opened the door and took my hand. I had no idea what his parents looked like so I let him lead. We arrived at a table in the corner of the room. I looked up and saw a middle aged couple seated at the chairs across from us. They both looked very nice and I was immediately calmed.  
“Mom, dad, this is Y/N.” Alex introduced us and we all shook hands.  
“Hello. It is very nice to meet you, I have heard many great things about you” I said rather timidly.  
“It’s our pleasure. From what I hear you have really stolen my son’s heart, now I see what all the hype was about.” Alex’s father proclaimed, making me blush and Alex giggle.  
I took my place next to Alex and began looking at the menu. This place was expensive and I was beginning to feel bad, realizing I was dragged out of the house before I could grab any money. Alex noticed my slight tension and put a consoling hand on my knee and gave me his signature smirk. After everyone had ordered food and we had been engaging in small talk for a few minutes, Alex’s father decided to be brave.  
“So Y/N is my son satisfactory in bed?”  
I nearly choked on the water I had just taken a sip of and could feel my face getting warm.  
“Dad!” Alex exclaimed meanwhile Alex’s mom gave him a small slap on the shoulder.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just if you aren’t performing well in the bedroom, we need to have a talk,”  
“Dad everything is fine. It’s none of your business.” Alex told his dad, getting defensive.  
Before the conversation could go on, our food arrived at our table. I ate slowly, too nervous to have much of an appetite. Everyone was beginning to finish their food now and I took a sip of my red wine. I was listening to Alex’s mom tell stories of when Al was a young boy and how much trouble he would get into with the neighbor’s son. It was adorable and I couldn’t help but giggle.  
Then as I took another sip of my wine I felt Alex’s hand once again on my knee. It felt so warm and perfect being there, but he didn’t stop and started to slowly slide it up my thigh and under my dress. I was trying to listen to what Alex’s parents were saying, but I was having a hard time focusing and making sure I didn’t give away what was going on underneath the tablecloth. Alex paused at my panties and gave my thigh a squeeze. I let out a soft moan, forgetting where I was,  
“What was that Y/N?” Alex’s mom asked me.  
“Oh nothing, I was just admiring this wine,” I sounded so stupid.   
I heard Alex let out a small giggle as he continued massaging my thigh. I was becoming wet so fast and felt like I had already soaked through my panties. Alex’s finger slowly slid under and ran along my throbbing slit. He put his whole hand into my panties and very slowly began to rub my clit. I was trying so hard not to moan out in pleasure, while Alex was perfectly calm, continuing to talk to his parents.  
Alex continued to massage my clit with his thumb as he slowly pushed his middle finger into me. Puling and pushing it in and out as he thrust into me.  
I reached around with my free hand, placing it over the top of Alex’s hand as he was pumping into me, not allowing him to stop. Alex slipped in another finger and increased his speed, hitting my g spot with every stroke. His fingers felt so good inside me and I could feel my cheeks getting hot.  
“So Y/N, I want to hear the story of how you two met.” Alex’s mom said to me.  
I paused for a second, being so lost in the way Alex was massaging my clit and finger fucking me under the table, that I almost forgot how we met.   
“Umm… We met… at his concert in New York… we literally ran into each other and… I guess it was like love… at first sight.” I managed to mumble out. I could hear my breathing getting heavier and was worried his parents would catch on.  
I was so close to my orgasm as I could feel Alex’s death ramps ring hit the side of my thigh every time he pumped in and out of me. I began to feel moisture leaking from my slit running along Alex’s fingers. Somehow he was keeping totally calm and still enough not to draw any attention, but me on the other hand, I was nearing the brink. I began to squirm in my chair as I became close to cumming. Alex continued to make small talk with his parents, as his other hand reached around and grabbed my thigh to keep me from moving around so much. Alex picked up speed and I began to lose it. My walls tightened around his fingers and my whole body became hot. With one final pump I came all over Alex’s fingers and down my thighs. I let out a moan and tried to hide my face with my hair as an intense orgasm washed over me. I grabbed onto Alex’s thigh and the bottom of the chair as my clit continued to spasm and another wave of pleasure washed over me.   
Finally Alex removed his fingers and I began to relax, coming back down from my high. I looked down at my lap to see my dress pushed completely up to my waist, cum puddled on the chair and my thighs all red and blotchy. I would only imagine what my face looked like. I glanced over at Alex and noticed the lump in his pants, making a bulge in his dark skinny jeans.  
Alex slowly moved his fingers to his mouth and began licking my cum off his fingers as I watched his tongue lap up my juices. I was ready to take him right then and there when I heard Alex’s dad softly mumble something with a look of concern.  
“Is everything alright?”  
My eyes shot up as my mind went into panic mode. If we had been caught that would be one of the worst first impressions I could have made on his parents.  
Just as I was about to blurt out something completely stupid, Alex calmly replied “Yes everything is great, Y/N just had to text some worrying friends back.”  
While that answer was definitely not the case, it seemed to be satisfactory to his parents and they continued on with their conversation.   
I glanced up at Alex and saw lust in his eyes as he gave me a small smirk. He was so perfect and by just looking at him with him perfect jawline and his full lips, I could feel myself getting wet again. I was completely lost in my own thoughts when I realized both of Alex’s parents had stood up from the table and were staring at me.   
“Sorry what did you say?” I asked  
“We said that we should probably be going, we have work early tomorrow morning. It was really nice to meet you though Y/N, I hope everything is okay with your friends.”  
We said our goodbyes and started for the door. I felt like I could barely walk and had to grab onto Alex’s arm to keep from falling over. The cool air hit my hot face as we stepped outside. It was dark outside and I immediately felt relief, not wanting anyone to see how disheveled I looked.   
Alex hailed a cab, I said goodbyes to his parents as Alex hugged his mum and shook his dad’s hand. I felt myself blush again realizing Alex had just shook his hand with the hand that had been inside of me just moments before. I began to get in the cab and looked up just in time to see Alex’s dad lean over and whisper something in his son’s ear. Alex let out a laugh, said goodbye a final time and then climbed into the cab.   
When we were on our way back to the apartment I grabbed onto Alex’s hand and rested my head on his shoulder. I was so exhausted I felt like I could fall asleep listening to the sound of Alex’s breathing and taking in his scent of cologne and cigarettes. I had just closed my eyes when I remembered Alex’s dad whispering into his ear.  
“Hey Al. What did your dad say to you?” I mumbled softly  
“Oh…. He said ‘I realize now how you got those bicep muscles.’”  
My stomach sank. I was mortified. His dad had figured out what was really going on under the table. I was deep in thought when I heard Alex let out a throaty laugh.   
“It’s okay babe. You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”  
“I……. oh my god Al….” I couldn’t think of anything to say, but seeing Alex with a big, toothy grin on his face I couldn’t help but laugh along.   
When Alex and I finally settled back down, I put my head back on his shoulder, closed my eyes and dreamt about all the things I wanted to do to Alex when we got back home.


End file.
